Library
by Happyeolyoo
Summary: Minggu ini, Luhan harus pergi ke perpustakaan demi mendapatkan buku referensi untuk tugasnya yang nyaris mendekati deadline. Dia pergi ke perpustakaan tapi nyatanya tidak mendapatkan buku yang dibutuhkannya. Yang ada malah Luhan yang jatuh cinta pada penjaga perpustakaan. Bayangkan saja, jatuh cinta pada penjaga perpustakaan! HunHan GS Threeshoot. Wanna read? RnR please :3
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright** © **2015 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Library**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Length : Threeshoot**

 **Chapter : 1/3**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Akhir pekan selalu identik dengan liburan, 'kan? Tapi untuk minggu ini, Luhan harus pergi ke perpustakaan demi mendapatkan buku referensi untuk tugasnya yang nyaris mendekati deadline. Dia pergi ke perpustakaan swasta tapi nyatanya tidak mendapatkan buku yang dibutuhkannya. Yang ada malah Luhan yang jatuh cinta pada penjaga perpustakaan. Bayangkan saja, jatuh cinta pada penjaga perpustakaan.**

 **BGM : So Into U by F(x)**

Hari Sabtu.

Seharusnya menjadi akhir pekan yang ditunggu setiap orang; para pekerja kantoran akan libur kerja, seluruh siswa diperbolehkan tidak masuk sekolah, dan tempat hiburan keluarga akan dibuka hingga pukul sepuluh malam. Hari Sabtu adalah saat yang tepat untuk bersantai. Bagi sebagian wanita yang memiliki uang, pergi ke salon atau rumah kecantikan akan menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Mereka bisa bersantai sambil dimanjakan oleh tangan-tangan halus para pekerja salon; dipijit, di-peeling, di-masker, oh, betapa menyenangkan. Kalau tidak begitu, para gadis bisa pergi ke mall untuk mencari koleksi baju musim panas yang paling _hot_. Cuaca sedang panas dan seharusnya semua gadis modis memakai pakaian yang juga _hot_.

Hot yang imut, maksudnya. Ada sebuah gerai di mall Seoul City yang menawarkan koleksi-koleksi menakjubkan dari sebuah brand Jepang. Hellomori Girly, butik yang sudah menjadi langganan Luhan setahun belakangan ini. Sebuah surga para cewek yang menggilai potongan baju penuh brokat. Ada banyak sekali model baju yang ditawarkan; mulai dari gaun, denim & tee party, blouse, doll jacket, rok, dan segalanya. Semua yang berdesain imut tetapi tetap hot, ada di sana. Dan Luhan selalu tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskan hari Sabtunya dengan memilih koleksi-koleksi mereka di sana.

Hellomori Girly adalah tempat terbaik.

Tetapi nyatanya, Luhan punya rencana lain di hari Sabtu kali ini. Ada tugas kuliah yang harus dikumpulkan Senin lusa. Seharusnya tugas ini sudah selesai jauh-jauh hari—kalau saja Luhan tidak merusak laptopnya sendiri. Semuanya memang tidak sengaja, sih.

Sekitar seminggu lalu, Luhan sedang mengetik tugasnya sambil tiduran di atas balon karet yang mengapung di atas air kolam renang. Waktu itu dia sedang liburan di villa pamannya yang super kaya; jadi Luhan memanfaatkan semua fasilitas rumahnya, termasuk berjemur pukul tujuh pagi di tengah kolam renang dengan menggunakan balon karet. Luhan dibuai oleh kehangatan sinar matahari pegunungan sehingga lambat laun dia mulai tertidur.

Tertidur lelap. Dan terbangun dengan rasa amat terkejut karena dia merasa jika tubuhnya terombang-ambing. Sontak saja Luhan terlunjak panik, lalu tercebur ke dalam air; diikuti oleh laptopnya yang seharusnya cuman bertengger di atas perutnya. Seharusnya sih hanya bertengger, tidak usah ikut tercebur ke air.

Luhan selalu merutuki nasibnya waktu itu. Laptopnya mati total dan harus diservis sesegera mungkin. Pihak yang menservis laptopnya berjanji jika laptopnya akan selesai tepat tiga hari setelah hari itu. Tetapi nyatanya, laptopnya tidak bisa _disembuhkan_ begitu saja. Ada begitu banyak air yang terjebak di dalam komponennya sehingga mereka harus membongkar ulang laptop itu. Dan terang saja pembongkaran itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu minggu.

Satu minggu ..

Padahal deadline tugasnya tinggal empat hari lagi.

Untung si Xiumin, teman satu apartemennya, berbaik hati dengan meminjamkan laptop pribadinya untuk Luhan. Jadi, Luhan berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah diketiknya dan menuangkannya dalam lembar microsoft word yang baru. Mengetik dan terus mengetik. Hingga akhirnya, Luhan lupa jika dia juga harus memiliki setidaknya dua buku referensi.

Buku tua yang seharusnya ada di perpustakaan kota. Tapi di akhir pekan, gedung pemerintahan akan tutup dan Luhan tidak punya kesempatan untuk meminjam buku.

Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan diri dari apartemennya di lantai dua setelah dia menyadari hal tersebut. Sebelum Luhan sempat melakukan tindakan nekat itu, Zitao tiba-tiba datang. Gadis bermata kucing itu menjadi _tempat sampah_ yang mau mendengar semua keluhan Luhan mengenai tugasnya. Lalu, di akhir cerita, Zitao malah merekomendasikan suatu tempat yang menyimpan buku-buku tua.

Semacam perpustakaan milik seorang warga sipil yang tempatnya tidak terlalu besar, ada di kawasan Gwangmoo-do. Zitao yakin jika segala jenis buku tua dengan berbagai genre ada di sana. Luhan harus mencoba pergi ke sana jika dia ingin selamat.

Karenanya, di Sabtu pagi yang cerah ini, Luhan dan Xiumin pergi meninggalkan apertemen mereka menuju sebuah jalanan yang ditaburi sinar matahari.

"Di mana sih tempatnya?" Luhan mulai meracau saat dirinya tidak menemukan tempat yang dimaksud oleh Zitao. Pandangannya terus mengedar saat tungkai-tungkainya yang mungil bergerak menapaki aspal. "Apa menurutmu Zitao tidak salah memberi alamat?"

"Eih, tidak mungkin," Xiumin mencoba menghibur. Dia merapatkan kedua sisi cardigan brokatnya yang sengaja tidak dikancing. "Pasti kita sudah dekat."

"Tapi di mana," Luhan mulai jengkel. "Di mana tempatnyaaa .., eh?"

Sorot mata Luhan berkilat-kilat oleh suatu cahaya menyilaukan saat pandangannya jatuh pada papan nama sebuah tempat yang dicat warna aqua. Tempat yang mungil, yang dihimpit oleh toko mainan dan kedai hotdog. Indah sekali, semacam surga kecil yang menawarkan kesenangan tidak terbatas bagi para pecinta buku-buku tua.

Tapi sayangnya, Luhan bukan seorang pecinta buku tua. Jadi, dia tidak menganggap tempat itu sebagai surga.

"Permisi," Xiumin memberi salam saat dia yang masuk duluan ke tempat itu. Kepalanya melongok lewat pintu yang dijeblak terbuka. "Permisi, kami masuk, ya."

Luhan tidak peduli jika tempat itu tidak ada penjaganya. Yang jelas, papan kecil yang tergantung di jendelanya memamerkan kata 'buka'. Tubuhnya yang selincah rusa meluncur menghampiri rak-rak tua yang memiliki judul yang berbeda.

Psikologi. Politik. Ekonomi. Pengetahuan alam. Sastra. Romantika. Seks.

"Uhg, ada rak untuk buku semacam itu, ya," Luhan berujar jijik saat melewati rak yang memamerkan kata seks di panel judulnya. Gadis itu menghampiri sebuah rak yang menampung buku-buku psikologi, pandangannya mulai menyebar demi mencari buku yang diincarnya.

"Lumayan," Xiumin, yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di sampingnya, berujar pelan sambil membaca sebuah buku tua yang sampulnya dilapisi plastik tebal. "Kualitas bukunya lebih bagus dari pada di perpustakaan kota. Koleksinya juga cukup lengkap. Iya 'kan, Lu?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Aku juga akan meminjam beberapa buku untuk tugasku selanjutnya," Xiuman menghampiri rak untuk buku sastra.

Luhan membiarkan sahabat tembamnya itu pergi mengurusi buku-buku sastra menggelikan yang ada di suatu sudut. Dirinya masih cukup sibuk dengan pencarian buku berjudul _'Otak menentukan masa depan'_ yang ditulis oleh seorang ahli psikologi di tahun 2003. Luhan pernah membaca buku itu; dia meminjamnya di perpustakaan kota dan dia berharap agar bisa menemukan buku itu di sini.

Empat puluh menit mencari, hasilnya tetap nol besar. Luhan tidak menemukannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Xiumin sudah kembali dengan membawa sekitar tiga buku tebal yang berhubungan dengan mata kuliahnya. Luhan langsung memberengut iri mengetahui hal itu.

"Belum. Aku kesulitan untuk mencarinya," kata Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sederet buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya, kau tanya saja ke penjaganya," Xiumin memberi saran. "Itu, dia sudah datang."

Luhan mengangguk lalu dia meluncur menghampiri meja penjaga perpustakaan. Dia hanya perlu bertanya, menyuruh penjaga tempat ini untuk mengecek lewat komputer, lalu berterimakasih. Seharusnya memang begitu.

Bukan malah berdebar-debar bodoh saat matanya menemukan seorang demigod menyilaukan yang duduk di balik meja penjaga. Astaga, dewi batin Luhan menyuarakan kata 'tampan' berulang kali hingga membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat emas yang ada di sana memang teramat tampan. Dengan mimik serius di wajahnya, sepasang bibir tipis yang terkatub rapat oleh konsentrasi, hidung mancung yang memisahkan kedua pipi tirusnya. Jemarinya yang dibalut kulit seputih susu bergerak di atas keyboard, sesekali menyibak cover sebuah buku yang ada di samping keyboardnya, lalu kembali fokus pada layar komputernya. Perpaduan yang sempurna; ketampanan, kecerdasan, serta ketekunan.

"Lulu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak mau bertanya?"

Xiumin yang bertanya dengan nada yang stabil, tetapi anehnya terdengar cukup keras di ruangan yang sepi ini, membuat Luhan tersentak hebat. Dia sempat menoleh menatap Xiumin, lalu kembali menatap sosok pemuda itu.

Wah, sepertinya jantung Luhan sempat melupakan cara untuk berdetak. Selama beberapa saat, Luhan mengejang di tempatnya berdiri saat kedua manik pemuda itu manatap lurus ke arahnya. Otot-otot yang ada di seluruh tubuh Luhan seketika tersetrum.

Luhan mencoba berjalan tertatih menghampiri meja penjaga perpustakaan. Dengan bibir yang bergetar, dia berusaha melontarkan sesuatu. "P-permisi," ujarnya serak. Luhan butuh sebuah deheman untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya; tetapi dia tidak sanggup melakukan hal itu di hadapan pemuda ini. "A-aku mencari buku ber-berjudul ...,"

 _Apa?_ Luhan berteriak dalam hati. _Apa judulnya?!_ Mendadak dia merasa mulas karena akal sehatnya tengah melayang-layang di udara. Dia melupakan satu judul buku yang penting setelah bertatapan dengan pemuda ini?

"Aduh, apa, ya," Luhan bergumam samar sambil menggigiti bibirnya. Raut gelisah mulai nampak di wajahnya.

"Apakah sebuah buku psikologi?" Pemuda itu menebak, secara tidak langsung menyebarkan napas harum mint yang amat menyegarkan.

Kepala Luhan mengangguk dengan gerakan cepat. "Y-ya!"

"Banyak sekali buku psikologi yang kami miliki. Apakah Anda ingat kapan terakhir kali buku itu diterbitkan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. "Apakah Anda tertarik untuk membaca karya dari Hoon Jae Yeon? Mengenai 'Manusia dan hasratnya.'?"

Luhan tidak bisa berpikir, apakah dia membutuhkan buku semacam itu di tugasnya. Tetapi karena pemuda itu yang menawarkan, jadi kepalanya mengangguk saja.

"Oke, aku akan mencarikannya untukmu, Nona," Seulas senyuman terlukis di belah bibirnya yang tipis; nyaris membuat Luhan mati muda karena saking terpesonanya. Lalu pemuda itu keluar dari teritorialnya yang kecil dan berjalan menghampiri rak psikologi—diikuti oleh Luhan yang dengan antusias mengendus bau tubuh pemuda itu.

Wangi musk. Bercampur keringat dan sabun mandi. Luhan harus menahan diri untuk tidak mimisan sekarang ini. Pemuda itu berjongkok di hadapan rak sehingga punggungnya yang terlapisi kemeja terpampang begitu saja. Mengundang Luhan agar memeluknya erat; menyandarkan pipinya di sana.

"Ini dia," Sehun segera bangkit begitu dia menemukan buku yang direkomendasikannya pada cewek itu. "Karya Hoon Jae Yeon, kau pasti menyukainya."

"T-terimakasih," Luhan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sudah menemukan bukunya, 'kan? Ayo cepat pulang, tugas sedang menunggumu," itu suara Xiumin. Gadis berpipi tembam itu merusak momen _romantis_ yang menimpa Luhan dan cowok penjaga perpustakaan ini. Dengan perasaan dongkol, Luhan mengikuti Xiumin dan pemuda itu ke arah meja pencatatan.

"Ini perpustakaan milikmu atau bagaimana?" Xiumin mencoba bertanya saat pemuda itu menulis sesuatu di lembar biru yang terselip di halaman terakhir sebuah buku.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Bukan. Ini milik kakekku. Sesekali, aku ada di sini untuk menjaganya."

"J-jadi, bukan sebagai pegawai tetap?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke suatu sisi; entah dari mana dia mampu melontarkan kalimat seperti itu.

Pemuda itu menggeleng tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya, "Sama seperti kalian, aku juga harus kuliah dan mengerjakan tugas."

"Kau kuliah di mana? Kalau boleh tahu?" Xiumin menerima buku yang diserahkan Sehun.

"Universitas Hanguk," katanya. Lalu ditanggapi dengan 'oh' panjang oleh dua cewek cantik itu. "Nah, kalian harus mengembalikannya seminggu setelah hari ini, berarti hari Sabtu depan."

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti, tetapi Luhan melempar tatapan tidak rela saat dia akan pergi dari sini.

"T-tunggu," Luhan memutuskan untuk berada sedikit lebih lama di hadapan meja pencatat itu. Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu mengerjap bingung. "Ti-tidak adakah nomor yang bisa kuhubungi? K-kalau saja aku tiba-tiba ingat judul buku yang ingin kupinjam, aku akan bertanya kepadamu."

"Oh," pemuda itu tampak keberatan, tetapi setelah melihat raut cemas Luhan, dia mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak meraih selembar kertas note dan menulis deretan angka di sana. "Silakan. Hubungi nomor ini kalau kau sudah ingat judul bukunya, ya."

Luhan memandangi kertas yang diserahkan pemuda itu padanya, berbinar-binar dan ceria. "Terimakasih!"

OoO

Luhan memiliki semangat tambahan sepulang dari perpustakaan, roh kehidupannya terbakar oleh api gairah sehingga otaknya mampu berputar stabil mengantarkan deret kalimat yang bisa diketik oleh Luhan untuk lembar tugasnya. Tidak perlu berpikir sampai pusing, semuanya sudah ada di otaknya. Semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan tenggang waktu sekitar empat jam. Senyuman puas tercetak di belah bibirnya saat Luhan merevisi hasil kerjanya.

Sekitar pukul enam sore, Luhan pergi mandi dan disusul dengan makan malam yang biasa-biasa saja dengan Xiumin. Zitao datang sekitar pukul tujuh, membawa dua paket ayam goreng madu yang aromanya menyebar sampai mencapai titik tersempit di apertemen. Mereka menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi mengenai cowok mereka; Chen si vokalis band kampus dan Kris Wu; anak orang kaya yang reputasinya nyaris menyamai F4.

Luhan bisa saja bertahan sampai perbincangan itu berakhir. Tapi nyatanya, dia malah kembali ke kamar bahkan sebelum Zitao menceritakan maksud ke datangannya; sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kris. Entahlah, Luhan akan mendengar ceritanya dari Xiumin besok.

Saat tubuhnya berbaring nyaman di ranjang, sekelebat siluet ketampanan rasional milik penjaga perpustakaan itu melayang dalam pikiran. Setitik rona terpercik sehingga sulur-sulurnya merambat dan menyebar di area pipi. Jantungnya merespon dengan detak berlebihan, otot-ototnya melemas. Luhan membalik tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap, lalu dia teringat sebuah note yang tertulis deret nomor telepon.

 _Apakah aku harus meneleponnya? Atau mengiriminya teks?_ Luhan mengalami pertimbangan berat sementara tangannya sudah memegang ponsel dan juga kertas note itu. Antara menghubungi atau tidak. Kegugupan sudah menguasai diri, Luhan merasa kacau saat jemarinya yang lancang mulai menulis angka-angka itu di ponselnya.

 _Astaga. Astaga._ Detak jantung Luhan makin menggila dan tidak terkontrol saat dia mendengar suara nada sambungnya. Dua kali, lalu telepon diangkat. Luhan terkena serangan jantung.

"Halo?"

Luhan meraih boneka rusanya dan memeluknya erat-erat demi menguatkan diri. "H-halo?"

"Siapa ini?"

Bibir bawah Luhan terkulum. "Lalu kau siapa?"

"Maaf?" Yang ditelepon kedengaran sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru ditanyakan Luhan. "Bukankah Anda yang menelepon saya?"

"A-aku cuman mau memastikan," Nada suara Luhan menukik tinggi lalu kembali merosot sehingga akhir kalimatnya nyaris tidak terdengar. "I-ini nomor siapa."

"Tunggu," Pemuda yang ditelepon nyaris melempar tawa. "Sepertinya aku tahu kau."

Ada kebakaran. Luhan baru saja merasakan kobaran kewaspadaan yang membuat pikirannya kosong. Bibirnya terbuka, lalu terkatup, dan terbuka lagi.

"Kau si cewek 'Manusia dan Hasratnya'. Iya, 'kan?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti, tetapi bola matanya malah melirik ke samping nakasnya; tempat di mana ada setumpuk buku referensi yang digunakannya dalam mengerjakan tugas. Sebuah buku dengan cover cokelat dan tulisan emas mencolok, membuat kedua matanya melebar.

Permen manis baru saja dilempar ke dalam mulut dan rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Marshmallow yang lembut; yang meleleh di dalam mulut layaknya ganache aprikot kesukaan Luhan. Sensasinya nyaris sama seperti sekarang; saat penjaga perpustakaan yang hot itu mengenali Luhan hanya dengan suara di telepon.

"Aku benar, 'kan?" Pemuda di sana kembali bersuara, Luhan mengerjap.

"T-ternyata kau masih ingat," Luhan mencicit malu-malu.

Hening sebentar. Tetapi pemuda itu langsung berucap sesuatu, "Jadi, kau sudah ingat judul buku yang kau lupakan?"

Eh? Benar juga. Alasan Luhan meminta nomor ponsel pemuda itu 'kan untuk bertanya mengenai judul buku itu. Tapi sekiranya, hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

"Tugasku sudah selesai," kata Luhan tidak nyambung. "Maksudku, buku rekomendasimu sudah membantuku sampai semuanya beres. Jadi aku tidak butuh buku yang sudah ..," Luhan terdiam untuk menelan ludah. "K-kau masih di sana?"

"Tentu saja," pemuda itu berujar kalem. "Lalu untuk apa kau meneleponku?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak," jawab penjaga perpustakaan itu. "Cuman penasaran saja."

Luhan mendengung sambil mencakar-cakar mulut boneka rusanya, bingung mau mengatakan apa. Lagi pula, kelihatannya pemuda itu keberatan dengan telepon ini. Luhan jadi merasa diintimidasi.

"K-kututup teleponnya, ya," suara Luhan yang penuh ketidak relaan terdengar dengan volume amat rendah. Dia tidak rela.

"Huh? Sudah selesai?" Pemuda itu terkejut. "Jadi sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu meneleponku?"

Luhan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu karena jempolnya tahu-tahu sudah menekan tombol mengakhiri panggilan. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandangi penuh pedih layar ponselnya, lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Menyembunyikan diri. Semoga saja Sehun tidak mengingat wajahnya.

TBC

Wkwk ide awalnya muncul saat aku nonton metrotv yang lagi nayangin perjuangan kaum kalangan bawah buat bangun sebuah perpustakaan sederhana :") cerita yang keren banget dan gue malah kepikiran Sehun yang lagi duduk di meja penjaganya. Hmm

Hehehe kira-kira, apa yang dialami seorang cewek waktu nyoba nelpon gacoannya? Wkwk Luhan banget gitu deh :3 Jadi, gimana menurut kalian?

Btw, Selamat hari lebaran, minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir bathin ;)

Kasih review, ya ;)

Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright** © **2015 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Library**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Length : Threeshoot**

 **Chapter : 2/3**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Akhir pekan selalu identik dengan liburan, 'kan? Tapi untuk minggu ini, Luhan harus pergi ke perpustakaan demi mendapatkan buku referensi untuk tugasnya yang nyaris mendekati deadline. Dia pergi ke perpustakaan swasta tapi nyatanya tidak mendapatkan buku yang dibutuhkannya. Yang ada malah Luhan yang jatuh cinta pada penjaga perpustakaan. Bayangkan saja, jatuh cinta pada penjaga perpustakaan.**

 **BGM : Beautifull Goodbye by F(x)**

Barangkali Luhan sudah nekat. Itu adalah persepsi yang dilayangkan untuk dirinya sendiri saat Luhan sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan mungil ini. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam satu gelas bubble tea yang dedaklarasikannya sebagai penyemangat. Dan telapak tangan yang satunya lagi, tergulung kuat-kuat tepat di pangkal pahanya.

Hari ini dia memakai cotton dress yang kelimannya mencium lutut; keliman itu disambung oleh lace berbordir renggang berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang menerawang sehingga sebagian paha bagian bawahnya tercium udara segar. Pangkal lengannya dibiarkan terbuka tetapi setengah lengan hingga siku tertutupi oleh komponen gaunnya yang lagi-lagi tersambung oleh lace menerawang. Kain gaunnya menggembang tepat di garis bagian perut bagian atas, mengerut indah dan elegan. Telapak kakinya dibalut sepatu wedges berpita, talinya diikat begitu sempurna sehingga simpulnya rapi dan kuat. Rambutnya yang cokelat pekat diikat membentuk cepol ketat, poninya menjatuhi dahi dan sebagian ditarik oleh jepitan hello kitty kekanakan. Dia cewek kuliahan yang tampak cantik sekaligus menggemaskan.

Sebelum kakinya melangkah, terlebih dahulu dia menghela napas lalu meniup poninya sendiri. Ketika kepercayaan dirinya sudah bertumpuk, Luhan mendorong pintu masuk dan derap langkah kakinya disusul oleh suara denting lonceng. Penjaga perpustakaan itu menoleh, menatap Luhan dengan cara pandangnya yang khas lalu melempar senyum.

Luhan buru-buru melangkah menghampiri rak, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara deretan buku yang ditata sedemikian rapi. Baru dia bisa menghela napas. Aura milik penjaga perpustakaan itu terlalu menakjubkan. Luhan selalu saja berdebar tidak keruan saat ditatap oleh manik mata penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Oke, dari sudut pandangnya ini, Luhan bisa memerhatikan penjaga perpustakaan itu. Manik rusanya mengintip penuh kewaspadaan lewat celah langit-langit rak buku, menilik seberapa tampan titik fokusnya yang sekarang.

Kulitnya yang putih tampak selaras dengan kemeja baby blue yang dikenakan pemuda itu, lengan kemejanya digulung hingga mencapai siku. Seperti kemarin lusa saat Luhan baru pertama kali datang kemari dengan Xiumin, perhatian pemuda itu terserap oleh layar komputer dan beberapa tulisan di buku jurnalnya. Hanya seperti itu, melakukan kegiatan monoton. Tiba-tiba, Luhan jadi ingin berubah menjadi layar komputer itu; agar bisa diperhatikan lama-lama olehnya. Agar terus mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Luhan terlalu asyik menatap pemuda itu, samar-samar dia mendapati seringai jahat yang dilukis di bibir tipis penjaga perpustakaan. Ada hantaman keras yang tidak terelakkan yang baru saja menghantam jantung-perasaan Luhan. Gadis itu tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba, pemuda itu malah melirik lantas menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

Kedua kaki mungil Luhan reflek mundur beberapa langkah, meninggalkan celah rak buku yang dijadikan teropongnya, hingga punggungnya menabrak rak lain yang ada di belakangnya. Membentur cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi brak, lalu disusul oleh olengnya rak tua itu.

"Astaga, astaga," Luhan merentangkan satu lengan kurusnya demi menahan pergerakan rak buku itu; berharap jika dia tidak akan menghancurkan perpustakaan mungil ini karena ketahuan melakukan spionase terhadap penjaganya.

"Raknya tidak akan roboh kok," Seseorang berucap santai, senyuman masih bertahan pada bibirnya. Dia mengaitkan dua lengannya di atas dada, memerhatikan Luhan dengan matanya yang tersenyum. "Jadi, menjauh saja dari sana."

Luhan melompat menjauhi rak itu, menggerakkan ujung sepatunya yang saling bersinggungan dan mengerutkan bibir. Rasa malu baru saja menjalari aliran darahnya, membuat pipinya merona.

"Sudah memutuskan untuk meminjam buku yang mana?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu, menghela napas. "B-belum sih," dia mencoba melirik wajah pemuda itu. "M-masih bingung."

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, tiap langkah yang diambilnya benar-benar membuat Luhan nyaris merasa sinting. "Kali ini, genre buku apa yang kau cari, _Luhan_?"

Kelopak mata Luhan mengedip bebarapa kali. "B-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kemarin kau 'kan memberiku datamu untuk kartu registrasi peminjaman buku, sudah lupa?" Dia mengingatkan. Seketika, Luhan merutuki ingatannya yang mendadak lemah saat berada dekat dengan pemuda ini.

Luhan mengulum bibir, ditanggapi dengan alis yang terangkat oleh pemuda tampan itu. "K-kalau begitu, siapa na-namamu?"

"Oh Sehun," jawabnya sambil menahan senyum. "Kalau sedang bicara, kau memang sering tergagap begitu, ya?"

"T-tidak. A-aku .., astaga," Luhan mengutuk kemampuan bicaranya yang memang menyedihkan. Dia tidak segagap ini jika berbicara dengan yang lain. Luhan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "K-kalau sedang bicara dengan orang a-asing memang begini."

"Oh," Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Kukira kau memang benar-benar gagap. Kedengarannya lucu sekali."

Oh Sehun baru tertawa karena Luhan. Secangkir perasaan yang menghangatkan berjalan menelusuri dadanya. "Ti-tidak. Nanti juga hilang."

Kepala Sehun melakukan gerakan naik-turun. "Jadi, kau mau mencari buku yang seperti apa?"

"R-roman," Luhan mengucapkannya dengan nada mencicit malu. "Aku mau pinjam novel lama."

"Roman yang bagaimana? Roman yang lucu? Roman yang benar-benar roman? Atau roman erotik?" Sehun bertanya saat dia menuntun Luhan ke sebuah rak.

Luhan merona hebat karena genre yang disebutkan paling terakhir.

"Kupikir, lebih baik kau membaca cerita roman yang penuh komedi saja. Ratingnya aman untuk semua umur," Sehun menarik sebuah buku dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan. "Jangan coba-coba baca roman yang erotik, ya."

Luhan tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang dirasakannya saat Sehun selesai mengucapkan hal itu. Jantungnya baru saja ditendang palu besar, rasa nyeri yang menyenangkan menyebar begitu cepat menggetarkan tubuhnya. Luhan setuju saja saat Sehun merekomendasikan buku itu. Jadi mereka langsung pergi ke meja pencatatan diiringi ocehan Oh Sehun mengenai buku bertema roman. Setelah semuanya beres, Luhan segera pergi. Karena dia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan gejolak di dadanya.

OoO

Kemarin lusa, Luhan baru saja pergi ke perpustakaan mungil itu untuk mengembalikan buku, sekaligus meminjam buku yang lain. Harapannya sih agar bisa bertemu Sehun. Tapi nyatanya, ada penjaga perpustakaan lain yang berjaga di sana. Dia tidak bisa bertanya kemana Sehun pergi sehingga tidak melakukan tugasnya, jadi Luhan diam saja.

Esok harinya, Luhan datang lagi. Tapi Sehun tetap tidak ada. Terang saja hal itu membuatnya kecewa setengah mati. Sudah capek-capek pergi ke sana, ternyata Sehun tidak ada. Padahal Luhan merindukan pemuda itu. Baru beberapa hari saling kenal dan ngobrol saat Luhan ke sana, tapi ternyata dua hari belakangan Sehun tidak ada.

Luhan merasa dongkol setengah mati. Sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa diajak berbincang oleh Xiumin atau pun Zitao. Sepulang kuliah, Luhan mengurung diri di kamar sambil mendengarkan musik. Berpikir keras. Mengenai Oh Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya setengah sinting dan tidak tahu malu.

 _Mungkin dia sibuk dengan tugasnya._ Berulang kali akal sehat Luhan mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri dengan persepsi pribadi. Sebanyak apa pun berusaha menenangkan pikiran, tetap saja ada pikiran buruk yang menyempil. _Atau bisa saja dia sengaja menghindarimu,_ begitu kata dewi batinnya.

Sebenarnya, Luhan ingin meringkuk lebih lama di ranjangnya. Tapi karena perutnya tiba-tiba ingin diisi, jadi Luhan terpaksa keluar kamar. Apartemen tampak sepi, ada sebuah note yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Dari Xiumin.

"Aku pergi dengan Zitao ke rumah Kris, kalau lapar ada kimchi spagetti buatan temanku di kulkas, kau tinggal menghangatkannya di microwave."

Luhan langsung cemberut setelah membaca pesan itu. Tanpa banyak bicara atau mengoceh pada keheningan, akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk keluar mencari makan. Ayam goreng atau apa pun; yang enak dan _murah_. Kalau mengatakan murah, Luhan jadi merasa menjadi orang miskin jadi dia meralat kalimatnya sendiri.

Sesuatu yang enak dan mengenyangkan. Restoran Kyochon ada di seberang jalan besar, Luhan harus menunggu sekitar lima menit untuk menyeberang jalan. Menunggu seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan orangtuanya. Luhan merutuki rok selutut yang dikombinasikan dengan kaus bercorak beruang kutub yang dikenakannya. Seharusnya dia tidak pakai kaus kaki lace dibalik sepatu mary janenya. Dia benar-benar seperti bocah. Orang-orang menatapnya seperti bocah. Luhan paling tidak suka terjebak di situasi seperti ini.

Oke, tinggal dua menit lagi di sini dan Luhan akan langsung pergi ke toilet umum dan melepas kaus kakinya. Luhan mencengkeram tali tasnya, meniup poninya beberapa kali. Diam-diam mulai menghitung detik jam yang berdentang, mencoba menghibur diri.

Semoga saja tidak mengantri, karena Luhan benar-benar lapar.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak saat seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang tidak begitu keras; tetapi Luhan bisa tahu suara siapa itu. Setelah dia menoleh, mata rusanya langsung membola tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Lagi-lagi dia merona karena mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri tepat di samping tubuhnya.

"Wah, ternyata benar," Sehun nyengir lebar. Entah apa maksud perkatakannya barusan; entah untuk menyindir penampilan Luhan yang seperti bocah atau apa. Luhan tidak mau mendengarnya. "Mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

Luhan melirik jam tangannya dan langsung mengerucutkan bibir. "Masih pukul 8 kok," katanya. "Mau beli ayam di Kyochon."

"Oh," Sehun menoleh menatap restoran yang didominasi warna kuning dan merah di seberang jalan. "Tidak sama temanmu?"

Saat Luhan menggeleng, lampu untuk para pejalan kaki menyala terang. Semua orang mulai berjalan maju sehingga Luhan sempat ditabrak oleh beberapa orang tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Gadis itu nyaris saja jatuh, tetapi Sehun segera mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menuntunnya hingga menyeberangi jalan besar. Dengan sangat aman dan mendebarkan.

Luhan tidak pernah berkhayal jika dia akan disentuh oleh Sehun, tepat di bagian pergelangan tangan. Telapak tangan Sehun yang hangat menyebarkan semacam aliran tidak terdefinisi ke saraf-saraf di sekujur tubuh Luhan; mendidihkan darahnya hingga sanggup membakar rona merah di pipi Luhan. Jantungnya sudah meronta karena detaknya terlalu cepat dan susah dikendalikan. Tetapi Luhan menyukai sensasi penuh ledakan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa aman kalau keluar rumah sendirian," Sehun mengatakannya manakala mereka berjalan menuju Kyochon. "Lain kali jangan jalan sendirian di trotoar."

"Biasanya aku tidak apa-apa kok," Luhan mencoba mengembalikan imejnya—karena kejadian nyaris terjatuh di pinggir garis penyeberangan tadi. "Tadi karena aku sempat melamun."

"Melamun atau tidak, kau harus lebih hati-hati," kata Sehun. Mereka berdua memasuki Kyochon lantas mengantri agar bisa memesan. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Ayam madu," ujar Luhan. "Eh, aku bisa pesan sendiri, Sehun?"

"Biar kupesankan sekalian. Aku juga mau pesan ayam madu,"

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang coba dilakukan Sehun padanya. Yang pertama, menyeret dirinya menyeberangi jalan, menggandeng tangannya, melarangnya untuk pergi keluar seorang diri, lalu memesankan ayam untuknya. Luhan mencoba melirik Sehun dari sudut pandangnya, untuk sekali lagi.

Berusaha menemukan apa yang sekiranya dirasakan oleh Sehun saat pemuda itu berada di dekat Luhan. Suatu ekspresi yang menurut Luhan bisa dibaca oleh dua manik rusanya. Sesuatu yang seperti itu. Namun nyatanya, tidak ada yang seperti itu di sana. Sehun tidak merasakan apa-apa saat Luhan berdiri disampingnya. Sehun tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakan Luhan ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul.

Tidak berdebar-debar. Tidak gugup. Tidak semacamnya. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun itu gay?

Luhan langsung cemberut lagi saat pemikiran terakhir itu menyembul tanpa tahu etika di otaknya. Mana mungkin Oh Sehun gay. Tidak ada tatapan memuja di mata Sehun saat pemuda itu menemukan lelaki tampan lain yang berpapasan dengan mereka di jalan tadi.

 _Uhg, lagi pula, mana mungkin Sehun seperti itu,_ Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan. Saat itu, Sehun sedang mengatakan pesanannya pada seorang cewek cantik yang bekerja di belakang meja order. Dengan amat antusias, Luhan kembali menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Kali ini, dia harus menemukan setidaknya tatapan memuji yang terlempar dari mata abu-abu Sehun untuk cewek cantik itu.

"Sedang tidak ada yang diperhatikan, ya," Sehun berujar pelan ketika dia selesai melakukan pembayaran. Dia menarik bahu Luhan ke arah samping kanan untuk menunggu ayam pesanan mereka. "Kenapa menatapku sampai tidak berkedip?"

Ketahuan. "Cuman penasaran saja,"

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang dipenuhi rona merah. "Penasaran? Tentang apa?"

Mereka berdua keluar dari Kyochon begitu pesanan sudah bisa diambil. Lalu berjalan menuju garis penyeberangan jalan.

"Penasaran tentang apa, Luhan?" Sehun mengulang.

Luhan tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab karena tahu-tahu Sehun sudah menarik tangannya lagi untuk menyeberangi jalan. Pemuda itu sempat melingkarkan lengannya amat protektif di pundak mungil Luhan, melindungi cewek itu dari senggolan para pejalan kaki yang agresif. Jauh lebih berani, lebih mendebarkan. Sehingga rasa-rasanya Luhan bisa saja pingsan.

Ketika mereka sampai di pinggir trotoar, Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia membuat keduanya agar berhadapan, saling menatap agar bisa melanjutkan perbincangan yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Jadi, penasaran karena apa?"

Luhan harus mendongak untuk bisa menatap manik mata Sehun karena ada perbedaan tinggi badan yang menonjol di antara mereka. Rambutnya yang berterbangan dipermainkan angin menggelitik sekitar tengkuknya, membuatnya merinding dan ingin segera kabur.

Tapi kalau Sehun sudah mencecarnya dengan pandangan serius, apa Luhan masih punya kesempatan untuk kabur? Perlahan, Luhan membuka bibir. "Semuanya."

"Semuanya?"

"Tentangmu," lanjutnya terus terang. "J-jangan salah paham, Sehun. Aku cuman penasaran kenapa kau mau jadi penjaga perpustakaan. Cuman tentang itu saja, tidak lebih."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. aku ingin bertanya tentang hal itu padamu, tapi rasa-rasanya momennya belum ada," Luhan mundur selangkah, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kotak ayamnya yang masih ada di tangan Sehun. "Terimakasih, ya. Lain kali aku akan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih enak. Aku harus pulang."

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Luhan memutuskan untuk kabur dari Oh Sehun.

OoO

Seharusnya, Luhan sudah tidak punya muka dan harga diri untuk bertemu Oh Sehun. Tapi bayang-bayang mengenai 'Luhan harus mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah ditraktir ayam', membuatnya harus berpikir ulang agar kembali ke perpustakaan mungil itu.

Setidaknya, kali ini, Luhan tidak kembali dengan tangan kosong. Dia sudah memasak sesuatu yang kata Xiumin cukup-lumayan enak. Nasi, telur gulung, kimchi buatan Kyungsoo, telur burung yang dikecapi, mi bayam, dan tempura. Semuanya sudah dikemas cantik dalam kotak makan miliknya yang bergambar kelinci bulat gemuk yang imut.

Saat Luhan akan masuk ke perpustakaan, dia tidak perlu lagi menumpuk kadar keberaniannya. Dia sudah terbiasa untuk masuk ke sana; kendati debar jantungnya masih sulit dikontrol jika mendapat tatapan langsung dari Sehun.

Pintu kaca itu terbuka, disusul oleh bunyi lonceng yang terdengar nyaring. Sehun yang duduk di meja penjaga, langsung mendongak. Sepertinya, tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit adalah suatu kebiasaan Oh Sehun untuk menyapa Luhan yang baru masuk ke perpustakaan ini. Gadis itu merundukkan kepala lalu menggigit bibir demi menyembunyikan senyumannya, lalu berjalan menuju rak.

Kalau mau memberikan bekal buatannya, setidaknya Luhan harus mengumpulkan keberanian. Gadis itu meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas rak yang rendah, tangannya bergerak merapikan helai rambutnya yang diurai dan ditarik oleh bandeau penuh hiasan bunga. Yang perlu dikendalikan cuman debar jantungnya saja. Selain itu, semuanya sudah oke.

Luhan tahu jika Oh Sehun mulai beranjak dari duduknya, dan beberapa saat lagi pemuda itu akan menghampirinya—seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tetapi sebelum pemuda itu berhasil meninggalkan mejanya, seseorang masuk ke perpustakaan itu. Seorang wanita cantik yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Sehun, memakai vintage skirt yang kelimannya dipenuhi brokat dan menutupi betisnya yang kecil dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih cerah. Wajahnya cantik—dengan sepasang mata sipit dan bibir tipis. Dalam sorot matanya, ada semacam binar imut alami yang sempurna. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan memasang senyum uniknya.

"Sehun-ie!" Serunya dengan suara imut, lalu memeluk lengan kanan Sehun dengan amat protektif. "Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu."

Sehun memandang gadis cantik yang tengah memeluk lengannya selama beberapa detik, lalu memandang Luhan yang berdiri di belakang rak kecil, lalu kembali menatap gadis itu. "Terimakasih," katanya, tanpa bisa menolak. "Jangan coba-coba memanggilku seperti itu lagi."

"Eih, kenapa kau jadi sewot begini? Padahal beberapa hari lalu kita baru pulang liburan dari Incheon," kata wanita itu dengan nada sewot. "Kau itu selalu berubah-ubah. Bersikap manis kalau ada maunya."

 _Siapa, ya?_ Dewi batin Luhan berucap dengan nada penuh penasaran sekaligus sedih. Apalagi saat dia tahu jika beberapa hari lalu Sehun baru saja melewatkan sebuah liburan dengan wanita itu. Pantas saja Sehun tidak bekerja di perpustakaan selama beberapa hari. Ternyata, alasannya seperti itu. Pergi liburan, dengan cewek cantik.

Seketika, semangat serta keberanian Luhan untuk memberikan bekal buatannya pada Sehun lenyap tidak berbekas. Pundaknya melemas dan ada segelontor air mata yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Luhan segera memalingkan muka, menatap deretan judul buku yang anehnya tidak bisa dibaca olehnya. Gadis itu mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang perlahan makin dekat dengannya. Oh Sehun?

Luhan buru-buru menarik satu buah buku dan membukanya secara asal.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mulai membaca buku semacam itu," Sehun sampai tepat di belakang pundak Luhan, memandangi apa yang sedang dibaca oleh gadis mungil itu.

Luhan mendongak setelah dia berhasil membersihkan air mata yang sempat muncul di matanya. Dia melirik sebentar ke suatu arah, tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di dekat meja penjaga. Sebuah kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain biru tua tergeletak di dekat komputer, dengan segelas bubble tea berwarna cokelat.

"Memangnya kau sudah cukup dewasa?" Sehun bersandar pada rak, melipat dua lengannya, tanpa memutus pandangannya pada Luhan.

Secara naluriah, Luhan membaca cover buku yang ada di tangannya.

'Gairah dan Percintaan yang Sempurna.'

"T-tentu saja aku sudah cukup umur untuk membaca hal semacam ini," Luhan membela diri, tampak keberatan untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Jemarinya yang bergetar samar bergerak mengembalikan buku erotika itu ke tempatnya.

"Kali ini, apa yang membawamu kemari, Lu?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar saat mendengar nada suara Sehun yang begitu tenang dan stabil. Seolah Luhan memang tidak berhak merasa sedih saat mengetahui jika Sehun sudah pergi liburan dengan kekasihnya. Jarum tak kasat mata kembali muncul menusuk-nusuk matanya.

"Aku baru ingat kalau ada urusan penting," Luhan merunduk dalam-dalam, menggigit bibir saat rasa sakit itu mencoba melecut menaiki tenggorokannya. "K-kurasa aku harus pergi."

"Hei," Sehun tiba-tiba menyambar pergelangan tangan Luhan, menahan langkah kaki gadis itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi aneh?"

"Aneh apanya?" Luhan membiarkan helai rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

Namun sepertinya, Sehun berusaha untuk menyingkap helai rambut Luhan ke belakang telinga. "Katakan saja apa judul bukunya, akan kucarikan secepat mungkin. Kau tidak harus keluar dari sini tanpa membawa apa-apa."

Luhan menggeleng susah payah sehingga air mata memercik ke segala arah; satu titiknya jatuh di kaus Sehun. Dia menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Sehun lalu mundur lamat-lamat. "Tidak, aku akan kembali lagi."

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah," Luhan mencengkeram erat tasnya lalu berbalik. Menangis terisak-isak saat dia berhasil memunggungi Sehun dan keluar dari sini tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Karena Luhan cukup patah hati setelah dia tahu jika Oh Sehun ternyata sudah punya kekasih yang cantik.

TBC

Alohaa /dancing with pom-pom/ membawakan chapter dua dengan keadaan yang masih setengah sadar huehehe seminggu terjebak di surabaya, guys. Hari ini pun masih di surabaya buat ngurus pendaftaran blabla karena hari ini nggak ada jadwal tes dan daftar ulang masih besok, jadi, memutuskan untuk update.

Gimana? Bagus nggak chap duanya? Cuman ada sedikit konflik untuk mewarnai fic ini. Ditunggu reviewnya, ya.

Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview di chap terakhir. Aku terharu, lho. Huhu thanks banget. {}

Xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright** © **2015 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Library**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Length : Threeshoot**

 **Chapter : 3/3**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Akhir pekan selalu identik dengan liburan, 'kan? Tapi untuk minggu ini, Luhan harus pergi ke perpustakaan demi mendapatkan buku referensi untuk tugasnya yang nyaris mendekati deadline. Dia pergi ke perpustakaan swasta tapi nyatanya tidak mendapatkan buku yang dibutuhkannya. Yang ada malah Luhan yang jatuh cinta pada penjaga perpustakaan. Bayangkan saja, jatuh cinta pada penjaga perpustakaan.**

 **BGM : .. Is it OK? by F(x)**

Sudah berhari-hari Luhan dipusingkan oleh masalah pribadinya yang berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun. Sekarang, dia lebih banyak diam di dalam kamar, lalu akhirnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, Luhan benar-benar merasa malu untuk bertemu orang lain.

Oh, memangnya Luhan itu gadis seperti apa?

Seorang gadis tidak tahu diri yang jatuh cinta seenaknya pada seorang cowok keren yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Hampir selama dua minggu penuh, Luhan melancarkan aksi pendekatannya dengan mengunjungi perpustakaan itu hampir setiap hari. Bayangkan saja, hampir setiap hari. Dan di tiap malamnya, mereka berdua selalu berkirim pesan hingga larut malam. Dan mengakhirinya dengan ucapan selamat tidur serta satu emoticon peluk; yang pasti akan terbawa hingga ke mimpi.

Luhan mengingat semua yang sudah dilakukannya terhadap Sehun. Dan lagi-lagi, dia tidak sanggup membendung air matanya. Bantalnya yang sudah sering basah karena air mata, kali ini menjadi penyumbal mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan. Namun tetap saja, Xiumin bisa mendengar semua racauan Luhan. Lalu, wanita berpipi tembam itu akan masuk dengan membawakan bubur kacang merah kesukaan Luhan.

"Ada apa sih, Lu?" Xiumin bertanya dengan sabar saat mengetahui sahabatnya sedang menangis lagi. Bokongnya duduk di pinggir ranjang Luhan yang seprainya sudah kusut. "Coba ceritakan padaku dong."

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku cuman sedih, Xiuxiu," kata Luhan sambil mendeguk memilukan. Ingusnya mengalir deras dari lubang hidungnya. Air mata menetes dari dagunya. "Aku sedih sekali. Kenapa aku bisa seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng. "Xiuxiu, bolehkah aku mendapatkan pelukanmu?"

"Oh, deer. Kau boleh mendapatkannya kapan pun kau mau," Xiumin merentangkan dua lengannya sehingga kini dia menangkap Luhan dalam pelukannya yang hangat dan menjanjikan. Dia membiarkan Luhan menangis lagi di dadanya, tidak peduli jika ingus Luhan akan mengotori kausnya. Telapak tangan Xiumin bergerak membelai punggung Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan. "Apa pun masalahmu, kau tidak boleh terus menangis dan terpuruk. Kau masih punya jalan yang panjang untuk dilalui, Lu. Jangan mudah menyerah begitu saja."

"Aku tahu, Xiu. Tapi, kali ini terlalu berat dan memalukan," kata Luhan di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan, huh?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, terlalu memalukan," ujar Luhan dengan nada lemah. Lalu dia mendongak dan mencoba menatap Xiumin dengan matanya yang basah. "Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Tentu, Lu. Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu."

Luhan menoleh memandang setumpuk buku yang ada di nakas; buku-buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan itu. Seketika, dia merasakan remasan menyakitkan di dada ketika bayangan wajah Sehun berkelebat dalam benak. "Tolong kembalikan buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan, ya? Aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya."

OoO

"Tapi buku-buku itu dipinjam atas nama Xi Luhan, Nona," Sehun mengerutkan alis ketika seorang wanita tembam tiba-tiba datang ke perpustakaan dan menyodorinya beberapa buku. Wanita itu mengatakan jika ingin mengembalikan buku-buku itu, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengecek semuanya. Hingga akhirnya, dia tahu jika buku-buku yang dibawa wanita itu adalah buku-buku yang dipinjam Luhan.

Si cewek aneh yang tiba-tiba menghilang selama dua minggu belakangan. Tidak menghilang, sih. Luhan hanya tidak pernah datang kemari lagi semenjak kunjungannya yang terakhir; yang meninggalkan sebuah kotak bekal di rak dan nyatanya ada surat yang terselip di pembungkusnya. Tertulis; 'Untuk Oh Sehun'.

"Ya, buku-buku itu memang dipinjam atas nama Xi Luhan," kata cewek tembam itu. "Dan Luhan memintaku untuk mengembalikannya padamu."

Kenapa sih dengan gadis mungil itu, sampai-sampai meminta temannya untuk mengembalikan buku? Seharusnya, Luhan datang sendiri kemari.

"Maaf, tapi sang peminjam harus mengembalikannya sendiri, Nona," kata Sehun, begitu tegas. Sebenarnya, itu bukan peraturan perpustakaan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat Luhan kembali adalah dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apa.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Xiumin mengerutkan dahi. "Kau 'kan cuman perlu mencatat semuanya, lalu aku tanda tangan menggantikan Luhan, dan semuanya beres. Kenapa malah menyebutkan peraturan tidak masuk akal seperti itu?"

"Nona, kalau peraturannya memang seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi?" Sehun ikut ngotot. "Sang peminjam tidak bisa menyuruh pihak ketiga untuk mengganti tanda tangannya di buku jurnal pengembalian."

"Astaga, menggelikan sekali," kata Xiumin. Diam-diam, Sehun membenarkan umpatannya barusan. "Tidak bisakah kau menolongku? Untuk kali ini saja? Biarkan aku yang mengembalikannya?"

"Tidak bisa, nona. Maaf. Aku cuman pekerja di sini."

"Tapi keadaan Luhan yang seperti itu tidak memungkinkannya untuk datang kemari hanya demi mengembalikan buku."

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat setelah mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan cewek tembam di hadapannya. Keadaan Luhan yang seperti itu? Sesuatu yang serius seperti baru saja menimpa Luhan, jadi gadis itu sampai kesulitan untuk berjalan menapaki aspal. Persepsi tidak bertanggung jawab yang melibatkan wajah Luhan dan kata kecelakaan mulai mengacaukan sistem berpikir Sehun.

"M-memangnya, apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?" Sehun bertanya, menimbulkan kerut-kerut dalam di dahi Xiumin.

Xiumin nyengir saat menyadari jika dia sudah membuat satu orang asing merasa khawatir karena kalimatnya barusan. "Dia hanya sedang terpuruk, entah karena apa. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan apartemen karena selalu merasa sedih."

"Selalu merasa sedih?"

"Semacam itulah," kata Xiumin. "Jadi, apakah kau bisa membantuku?"

OoO

Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak pernah dibuat sampai kepikiran seperti ini oleh seorang cewek. Sebelumnya sih memang begitu. Tapi setelah dia bertemu Xi Luhan, gadis yang semula dianggapnya aneh karena selalu berbicara gagap, semua pertahanannya sebagai cowok yang cuek hancur tidak berbekas.

Setidaknya, memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendekati Luhan saat gadis itu berkunjung ke mari. Karena semakin dia mencoba menahan diri, maka semakin cepat pula pergerakannya menghampiri Luhan. Sesederhana itu. Terkadang, tindakannya memang tidak selaras dengan keinginannya.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama memang bullshit. Sehun sering sekali mengatakan hal itu tapi sekarang, dia terkena imbasnya. Karena sekiranya, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Luhan. Dan akhirnya, dicampakkan dengan amat tidak jelas seperti sekarang.

Pintu disentak oleh seseorang sehingga bunyi denting loncengnya sungguh membuat Sehun terkejut setengah mati. Kepalanya sampai menoleh secara kilat menatap daun pintu itu; lalu raut sebal tiba-tiba terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu cemberut, Sehunhun-ie?" Cewek yang baru masuk ke perpustakaan, meluncur begitu cepat menghampiri Sehun. "Apakah kau salah makan?"

"Ada apa kemari?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada cukup sewot.

Yang ditanya, malah mengembungkan pipi. Dia jadi teringat tujuan utamanya datang kemari. "Dobi itu membuatku takut."

Bagus. Sehun sudah dipusingkan dengan masalahnya sendiri. Dan sekarang, cewek ini baru menceritakan masalahnya. "Kalau cari teman curhat, jangan datang padaku dong. Aku 'kan sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk apanya?" Kali ini, ganti cewek itu yang merasa sebal. "Kau hanya duduk di sini, sekali-kali mengetik dan menulis. Hanya itu saja. Apa bisa dikatakan sibuk?"

Sehun memutar bola mata. "Kali ini, apa lagi yang sudah kau perbuat? Mematahkan lengan pacarmu?"

Si cewek menggeleng imut. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada tubuhnya. Cuman, tadi pagi, aku tidak sengaja membuang kertas partitur lagunya."

"Huh," Sehun nyaris tertawa setelah mendengarnya. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa menyeramkan Park Chanyeol saat marah karena kertas partiturnya yang dianggap emas itu dibuang oleh pacarnya sendiri. "Kalian pasti akan putus," kata Sehun.

"Sehuuun, jangan mendoakanku sampai seperti itu. Jangan jadi adik yang jahaat," katanya setengah merajuk—dan setengah lagi ingin menangis. "Aku 'kan sedang tertimpa musibah. Jadi setidaknya, kau harus menolongku."

"Tidak mau," Sehun berkata saat bunyi lonceng terdengar lagi. Kemudian, lidahnya yang selentur lintah, yang akan mengucapkan banyak sekali kata-kata buruk pada kakak tirinya mendadak menjadi kaku. Dia mengedip-ngedip lucu ketika gadis yang baru menyentak pintu berjalan pelan-pelan menghampirinya. Ada sebuah kantung kertas yang pegangannya dicengkeram erat-erat oleh jemari mungil milik gadis mungil itu. "Pergilah, Baek. Aku punya kerjaan."

Yang dipanggil Baek, langsung cemberut karena tahu jika Sehun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada gadis mungil yang muram itu.

"Hai, Lu. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau kemana saja?" Sehun bertanya saat Luhan berhenti tepat di samping Baekhyun. Tangan Luhan yang sekurus ranting menyerahkan kantung kertasnya ke arah Sehun. "Kau mau mengembalikan buku?"

Luhan mengangguk—tanpa susah-susah mengucapkan sepatah kata atau pun menatap Sehun.

Sehun jadi merasa aneh kalau Luhan hanya diam saja seperti ini. "B-baiklah. Biar kucek, ya."

Baekhyun memerhatikan perubahan air muka Sehun dan gadis muram itu; terus memerhatikan selama beberapa saat lalu dia mendekati Sehun. "Hun, aku punya ide cemerlang," katanya dengan nada berbisik-bisik; yang pikirnya tidak akan bisa didengar oleh penyewa buku di sampingnya, tapi kalimatnya bisa didengar dengan mudah oleh Luhan atau pun Sehun. "Apa aku perlu menggiringnya ke .., ranjang?"

Ada setitik rona merah yang muncul di pipi Luhan ketika gendang telinganya ditembus oleh suara cempreng wanita itu. Tangannya yang mungil mencengkeram erat pinggiran meja.

Sedangkan Oh Sehun, yang tadinya sibuk menulis apa saja yang perlu ditulisnya ke jurnal, kini menoleh menatap cewek bermata sipit itu. Dengan tatapan berang penuh ancaman. "Mau kuadukan pada ayah dan ibu, ya?"

 _Ayah dan ibu?_ Akal sehat Luhan menyahut tidak mengerti.

"Habis, aku sudah hilang akal. Chanyeol terlalu menakutkan kalau sedang marah," Baekhyun mencicit penuh rasa takut. "Aduh, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Semenakutkan Park Chanyeol, dia tetap akan luluh pada cewek manja dan cerewet sepertimu, Baek,"

"Oh, eh?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan. Peringai penuh kekalutan tiba-tiba tersingkir dari wajahnya. "Chanyeol memang paling lemah kalau sudah dirayu dengan aegyo .., _ku_."

Sehun hampir muntah saat mendengar kata ganti kepemilikan di kalimat Baekhyun barusan. "Kalau begitu, rayu saja. Tapi jangan dibawa sampai ke ranjang. Aku bersumpah akan mengadukanmu pada ayah dan ibu jika kau ketahuan tidur dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Eiih, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu," Baekhyun melakukan gerakan tinju main-main ke lengan Sehun. "Kau tahu, terkadang aku merasa bahagiaaa sekali memiliki adik tiri sepertimu, Sehun-aaah. Nah, aku harus pergi untuk merayu Park Chanyeol sebelum dia datang sendiri kemari dan membunuhku. Pay-pay, _darling_."

Sehun memandang jijik ke arah punggung Baekhyun yang baru saja melewati pintu kaca perpustakaannya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng dengan gerakan lemah, lalu dia kembali fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya. "Maaf, ya. Saudaraku memang sedikit aneh."

Semenjak interaksi antara dua saudara tiri itu berakhir, Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ada gelombang air mata yang mencucuk matanya. Dari tadi, dia sudah berhasil untuk berakting tegar. Tapi setelah cewek imut yang dideklarasikan sebagai saudara oleh Sehun itu pergi dari sini, mendadak celah sempit dan sensitif di dada Luhan serasa ditendang oleh kaki-kaki kasar yang besar. Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Yang jelas untuk saat ini, Luhan ingin menangis lagi; dan menyusun rencana untuk mendekati Sehun.

Sialan, Luhan ingin menangis karena terlalu lega.

"Kau kena denda karena terlambat mengembalikan buku selama enam belas hari hari, ya," Sehun menumpuk buku-buku itu menjadi satu, mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke arah Luhan. "Dendanya lima ribu won."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi ketika mendapati pergerakan aneh dari bibir Luhan. Gadis itu menggigit belah bibirnya yang memerah, mencoba menyembunyikan getarnya yang samar. "Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"T-tidak apa-apa kok," kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan uang lima lembar seribuan ke arah Sehun. "Sudah, ya."

"Tunggu, kau belum tanda tangan."

Luhan membubuhkan tanda tangan di jurnal yang diserahkan Sehun, dengan tangan yang menggigil hebat. Sehingga hasil tanda tangannya pun kelihatan seperti gumpalan yang dibuat oleh ceker ayam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Serius?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

Sebelum Luhan berhasil mengatakan jawabannya, tahu-tahu ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dan menjatuhi kertas jurnal itu. Dengan gerakan buru-buru, Luhan berusaha menghapus jejak air mata di pipi serta kertas jurnal itu.

"Lu, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun keluar dari bilik teritorinya demi menghampiri Luhan. Tanpa sungkan, pemuda itu malah mengungkung pipi Luhan dengan telapaknya dan memaksa gadis itu mendongak. Ulu hatinya serasa ditonjok saat mendapati banyak sekali air mata di pelupuk Luhan. "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"B-bukan kau kok," kata Luhan seraya berusaha menarik diri, tapi tindakannya sia-sia. Sehun tidak melepaskan pipinya begitu saja. "Aku cuman ingin menangis."

"Hah?" Sehun mengerjap tidak habis pikir. "K-kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kalau aku ingin ya ingin," ucap Luhan keras kepala.

Dada Sehun mengembang karena dia mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dua tangannya bertelekan pada pinggang sementara kedua bibir tipisnya mengerut maju. Pandangannya tampak semakin intens saat memerhatikan wajah Luhan.

"Selama ini kau kemana saja?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada penuh selidik.

Luhan mencoba menghindari tatapan Sehun, memandang apa saja yang bisa dipandang oleh matanya. Asal bukan wajah Oh Sehun. Sial, cengkeram Sehun pada pipi Luhan terasa semakin memabukkan.

"Kan bukan urusanmu," kata Luhan, cari aman.

"Kau menghindariku? Kenapa?"

"Tidak," Luhan menjawab dengan cepat, seolah dia bisa kehilangan banyak poin jika kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjawab. "A-aku mana pernah menghindarimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan chat-ku? Dan kenapa kau mengirim temanmu untuk mengembalikan buku-buku itu?"

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu."

"Apa alasannya?"

Luhan jadi ingin menangis lagi saat Sehun berusaha memojokkannya dengan kalimat pertanyaan. Tapi kalau terus dipandang seperti ini, mana bisa Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu dan membiarkan ingusnya meleleh? Wajahnya saat menangis terlalu jelek. Dan Luhan tidak mau Sehun punya memori mengenai wajahnya yang tengah menangis.

"Katakan, Luhan. Kuharap kau bisa berterus terang."

Luhan sedang bertarung melawan dewi batin serta akal sehatnya. Jantungnya juga mengambil peran dengan menabuhkan debar yang tidak beraturan. Semakin cepat dan cepat. Kedua telapak tangan Luhan tergulung kuat-kuat.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan dengan nada yang lebih stabil. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau .., maksudku, menurutmu aku ini cewek seperti apa?"

Kedua alis Sehun melengkung tajam. "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan marah, ya. Tapi, aku .., sebenarnya, aku .., suka padamu, Sehun."

Sehun mengerjap tidak mengerti. Bukankah topik perbicangan mereka adalah mengenai 'Kenapa Luhan menangis'? dan kenapa Luhan malah ..,

Menyatakan perasaan?

Apakah Luhan baru saja menyatakan perasaan? Kepada Sehun?

Sialan. Sehun sampai merasa bingung dengan apa yang baru terjadi padanya. Semuanya memang membingungkan. Oke. Memang seperti itu. Tapi kalau Luhan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun, Sehun bisa menerimanya kok.

"K-kalau kau mau marah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa mengerti," kedua pelupuk mata Luhan dipenuhi oleh air mata. Bibirnya mengerucut imut seolah minta dicium. "P-perasaanku memang terlalu lancang. Jadi aku bisa—"

Luhan urung menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya karena tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bibir yang menangkap bibirnya. Manik rusa Luhan membola karena terkejut, jantungnya malah dipukul habis-habisan oleh keterkejutan saat mendapati wajah Oh Sehun yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Oh Sehun yang menciumnya. Sehun yang membungkam bibirnya. Sebentar lagi, Luhan akan meledak menjadi bongkahan kecil yang menjijikkan karena dia kesulitan mengendalikan perasannya. Sengatan-sengatan yang berasal dari pergerakan bibir Sehun di bibirnya, menggeliat dan menyebar dengan kecepatan tinggi ke seluruh tubuh Luhan. Semua yang sempat disimpan dalam laci ingatannya, tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa bekas. Dan bayang-bayang mengenai ciuman yang sedang dilakukannya memenuhi otaknya. Terlalu banyak.

Ciuman ini ..

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika hari di mana kau akan mengatakan hal itu akan datang begitu cepat," Sehun mengatakannya saat dia menyudahi acara ciumannya. "Tentang kau yang menyukaiku."

Luhan menggulung telapaknya kuat-kuat ketika dia menyadari jika belah bibir Sehun mengilap dipenuhi air liur. Mungkin saja ada air liurnya yang tertinggal di sana. "L-lalu .., p-perasaanmu bagaimana?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan?" Sehun nyengir lebar sampai matanya menyipit. "Kalau aku menciummu, berarti aku menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?" Sorot menyilaukan muncul secara berkala di manik mata Luhan. Ada binar harapan yang begitu besar di sana. "Kau menyukaiku?"

"Siapa yang tidak tertarik jika hampir setiap hari didatangi oleh cewek cantik dan diperhatikan diam-diam dari celah rak buku?"

Luhan merona. "K-kau tahu aku memerhatikanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang pasti juga tahu."

Seulas senyuman terbit di bibir Luhan yang basah. "K-kukira cewek sipit yang datang kemari tadi adalah pacarmu, jadi aku sempat patah hati dan .., menyuruh Xiumin pergi mengembalikan buku-buku yang kupinjam," dia menjelaskan tanpa disuruh—dengan melukis raut imut yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Cewek tadi? Byun Baekhyun?" Sehun mencoba memastikan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan barusan. Dia mendesah tidak suka ketika mendapati anggukan kepala dari Luhan. "Dia saudara tiriku, Lu."

"Aku tahu," Luhan malah melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Sehun. "Karena itu aku menangis lagi karena terlalu senang."

"Dasar," Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan dan meninggalkan bunyi kecupan sensual di sana. "Untung kau mau datang kemari. Kalau kesalah pahaman itu terus berlanjut, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita berdua, huh?"

Luhan merona hebat ketika dia mendapat hujaman bibir dari Sehun. "K-kalau aku tidak datang, seharusnya kau yang datang padaku."

"Sudah kupikirkan kok," Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Tapi berhubung kau sudah datang dan aku sudah menciummu, jadi kita pacaran mulai hari ini."

Kembang api baru saja disulut dan meledak dalam dada Luhan ketika Sehun selesai mengatakan hal itu. Mendadak dia jadi ingin memeluk Sehun, memeluknya erat, dan menciumnya.

Seperti sekarang. Luhan yang memeluk Sehun erat, lalu mencium tepat di bibir pemuda itu. Luhan mendapatkan balasan yang cukup agresif dari bibir Sehun, membuatnya linglung karena tidak pernah merasakan sensasi meledak-ledak saat dicium seorang cowok. Luhan sampai harus mencengkeram erat-erat sisi pundak Sehun demi memastikan agar tubuhnya tidak merosot jatuh.

Suara denting pintu terdengar menyentak lalu suara cempreng terdengar setelahnya, "Oh Sehun! Sembunyikan aku dari .., oh, astaga!"

Seketika Luhan mendorong dada Sehun agar menjauh, ciuman itu selesai dalam persekon detik. Si cowok musang menoleh menatap ke sumber suara dengan tatapan penuh rasa marah, tapi yang ditatap hanya nyengir lebar.

"Aduh, aku mengganggu sesi ciumanmu, ya. Maaf, Sehun. Tapi ini mendesak. Tolong sembunyikan aku dari Park Chan—aaaaaah!"

Baekhyun tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya yang panjang karena pada saat itu, Chanyeol masuk ke perpustakaan dan menyeret gadis itu keluar. Sehun yang dimintai tolong, hanya melukis seringai puas saat Park Chanyeol berpamitan padanya untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini.

"Saudaramu .., tidak apa-apa?" Luhan bertanya penuh nada prihatin saat melihat Baekhyun dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil sedan oleh seorang cowok tinggi.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Jangan pedulikan mereka. Urusan kita belum selesai."

END

Ada yang mau cekek Baekhyun? Wkwk gue suka banget sama karakter baekhyun di sini yaampuun :3 Chanyeol yang arogan dan .., /kenapa malah bahas Chanbaek yang nyempil semenit di sini -_-/ btw, yeaah .. beginilah endingnya. Absurd tapi .., well, i hope you like it {}

Thanks banget yaaa buat para readers yang udah mau nyempatin waktu buat baca+review buat chap satu dan dua. Selalu menanti komentar-komentar kalian lho u.u so keep review, ya guys ..

See you soon in my next fic~

Xoxo.


End file.
